Many types of vehicle tracks of this nature are well-known and can be used to assemble layouts defining a track along which, for example, toy cars can be raced under the control of an individual controller or along which a toy vehicle can pass to form part of a model road layout.
There should be good electrical continuity between the electrically conducting strips of each track section so that a vehicle will run evenly around the track and in particular there should be continuity of electrical supply to the vehicle as it crosses the joint between two track sections. Many existing track sections leave much to be desired in these respects.
In addition, the end of existing track sections contain many jagged and pointed edges which are liable to injure the fingers of children assembling these sections. Further the ends of the electrically conducting strips, which are normally metal strips, are liable to become bent and damaged so reducing the chance of making good electrical connections when track sections are assembled.
The invention has been made with these points in mind and it is an object of the present invention to reduce or overcome such problems.